What If the Sky Wished?
by Jaricchi
Summary: Act 2 of the Sky Did Series. One simple act, that caused great happiness and sorrow. A simple reaction which led them to bed. That was that, but what can make them realize…that it wasn't a one night-stand. DISCONTINUED


**What If the Sky Wished?**

**Summary:** I suggest you read "What If the Sky?" before this. Act 2 of the Sky Did Series. One simple act, that caused great happiness and sorrow. A simple reaction which led them to bed. That was that, but what can make them realize…that it wasn't a one night-stand. 1827, hibatsu.

**Author's note:** Have decided to make a series Hope you all don't mind, and a REALLY weak attempt on lemon/lime…

_**DEDICATED TO MY BEST FRIEND WHO'S LEAVING ME~!**_

_**REST IN PIECES i mean PEACE...**_

_(wait...she's not dead) **-shrug-**_

* * *

_**Prologue: Unnecessary Kisses**_

Hibari Kyouya did not like crowds. He despises herbivores even more.

So being surrounded by herbivores was definitely not a good thing. Not only that, someone managed to replace his tea into some unknown mixture (vodka was it?) that his body was not used to.

That person and everyone else was definitely going to get bitten to death.

Well, at least, that's what he was supposed to do before he passed out.

* * *

When Hibari woke up, he noticed he was on a soft bed and the alcohol was still in his system.

He cursed. That was until he saw-rather felt- a figure next to him.

This person was on the floor with his head on the bed. And he was…

Quite asleep…

Hibari sat up quite abruptly sending himself in a state of dizziness, and alerting the person beside him.

"…" was the silent scream of Hibari Kyouya.

The person rubbed his eyes, and then lowered his guard.

"You startled me Hibari-san"

"Shut up Herbivore!" he hissed through his teeth.

"Hang-over?"

Hibari gave a grunt.

The person sighed and stood up and was about to leave when he fell back unto the bed, landing on Hibari.

"S-s-sorry, Hibari-san!" and stood up again before a hand grabbed him and pulled back down roughly into the bed.

"HIIIIIIIII!"

"Shut up Herbivore" he warned once more.

"H-Hibari-san---?" anything he was about to say was cut off by a hot, wet kiss.

Something in both of them sparked lighting fire on Kerosene.

BOOM!

That was the reaction.

From hot wet kisses, came deep, longing kisses. Only pausing to catch their breath before compelling into the urge to continue what they were doing.

Kisses were soon followed by groping and touching. Feeling and caressing. Finding and searching.

You get it.

Hibari pushed the stranger on his back. His mouth traveling southward downs his chest with the shirt at the side; that somehow got opened during their mating dance.

"Pathetic Herbivore…" Hibari growled as he stared at his handiwork.

"Wha-?" came a huffing reply. He looked thoroughly molested, Hibari mused. Red swollen lips, a few red marks here and there and of course the obvious hunger and lust in his eyes.

"You" emphasizing the you, "Have a woman's body." Hibari replied with a smirk before capturing those lips once more.

Somewhere in that kiss, they both found themselves naked and flushing and well…

Hot…

Hibari broke the kiss, searching his partner's eyes for something.

Anything!

"Sawada Tsunayoshi…" he whispered.

Tsuna nodded and allowed him to continue. Hibari merrily complied.

He bent his head and licked the perk nipples.

Tsuna moaned deeply.

Hibari traveled lower, making Tsuna squirm with pleasure.

Not wanting to be outdone, Tsuna grabbed Hibari's head and roughly pulled him up to capture his lips.

Tsuna's hands roamed southwards down Hibari's chest, over his belly, then the destination he hoped to find.

Hibari jolted at the sudden pleasure. "Fuck" he cussed softly, moaning at Tsuna's ministration. "Gladly…"

Tsuna felt a smile tug his lips, and bent down to kiss Hibari once more as he quickened his pace.

Hibari shuddered as he came. Panting softly, yet, he was far from over.

"You'll pay for that, herbivore…"

"Oh? How much?" Tsuna replied playfully.

"More than you can give."

"Are you sure?"

"Even if you are the sky, you do not have everything."

"And how do you know that?" he challenged.

"Because…even the sky cannot provide everything…."

"Watch me." And he closed the distance between their lips.

Hibari let him take control of the kiss, (for only 5 seconds) before taking control again.

He broke the kiss, and before Tsuna could have argue, he shoved two fingers in his mouth.

Tsuna started to lick.

Hibari felt again in no time flat. He grabbed (that's right) Tsuna's hard rod and began to stroke.

Thus, making Tsuna shiver at the unexpected pleasure Hibari was giving.

Hibari quickened his pace, making Tsuna do the same with the fingers.

When was close to the edge, Hibari stopped and pulled his fingers out of his mouth.

Just as Tsuna was about to protest, he quickly placed his middle finger at the entrance of Tsuna's virginal canal. He slowly probed it, making Tsuna wince at the sudden intrusion.

Hibari noticed the moisture falling from his lover's face. He licked it clean, licking it as it fell from the closed eyes of the Vongola Decimo.

No soft words, no gentle words of love, came form this passage of passion.

No nothing. It was just plain passion and something more, something indescribable by mere words.

It was so strong that it drove these two to get down in bed and (don't mind the language) fuck each other up.

Hibari inserted another one in. scissoring as he did, giving Tsuna no time to adjust. He slowly pulled his fingers in and out, in and out. Building a pace and momentum.

He hit something, which made Tsuna moan in pain or in pleasure, one wouldn't know. Hibari smirked, knowing full well he found what he was looking for. He knew he found it, and he wouldn't mind hearing that sound again.

And so he did.

* * *

Once he knew his uke was ready, he pulled out hi fingers, making Tsuna cry out form the sudden loss of pleasure.

He quickly replaced the fingers with something hard and larger. And with one clean thrust…

He was in.

Tsuna didn't even have time to react to the pain and intrusion, but he did whine a bit.

The pain was subsiding; Tsuna began to squirm under Hibari. And he noticed.

He then pulled out then rammed back in. out then in, out then in.

He was slowly making his tempo fast once again.

At the tempo Hibari created, it was to be expected that Tsuna found his release moments after.

And it was expected Hibari would follow.

Not even bothering to pull himself out, he fell on top Tsuna.

Asleep.

Tsuna sighed, and felt the leakage of tears fall from his eyes.

Knowing full well that what they just shared was like unnecessary kisses.

Even without his Hyper Intuition, he knew this was just a one night stand.

Crying himself to sleep, he –like Hibari- didn't bother the extra weight, and the foreign object riding up his ass.

* * *

The next day, Hibari woke up opening his eyes, he found out he was alone in the room.

No Sawada Tsunayoshi in sight.

Perhaps everything about last night was but a dream, he mused.

That was until he saw the soiled sheets and a note on the table by the bed.

_I expect you at the airport in an hour. __**All **__guardians are to be assembled there and a group briefing will be done._

_**NO EXCUSES!!**_

_About last night…_

_It is up to you on what to do. I will merely follow your lead on this one._

_**-Sawada Tsunayoshi; Vongola 10**__**th**_

Hibari smirked. How in heavens name can that herbivore stand up and walk about without feeling the pain on his back?!

But the real question was; How did he manage to wake up and walk about without waking him?

He sighed and stood up.

Knowing that herbivore, he was already there 2 hours before the designated time.

In 5 minutes, he was done, from personal hygiene to his clothes to his brief case. He left the room and to the lobby.

He paid for everything. He called for Kusabe to bring in the car and left.

This was going to be a long day he thought..

* * *

**Me:** sorry! Weak attempt on lemon.

**The Other Me: **or was it lime?

**Me:** GAH! Sorry! The flu is getting to my head!

**The Other Me:** Yeah! Sorry.

**Me:** should I keep this? Or should do another one with just implied sex. Since I know I sucked.

**The Other Me:** SORRY TO THE EXTREME~!

**Me:** -sweatdrops- who gave him cough syrup?

**The Other Me: **-chuckle- anyway, REVIEW TO THE EXTREME~!

**Me:** -sigh- there you go again. STOP. It. –smile- a word like…

**The Other Me: **-thinks- CHILI~!

**Me:** -raise brow- chili?

**The Other Me: **-grin- Cuz it's SPICY~!

**Me:** -nods- Cuz its HOT?

**The Other Me:** -grins wider- YEP~!

**Me:** you heard him. Chili.

**The Other Me:**It helps.

* * *

_**Author's notes:**_ Comments, questions, clarifications, suggestions, are well accepted. Just don't suggest something…undoable like…6927 or 182769…undoable…

* * *


End file.
